<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enojo by SarciarSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050239">Enojo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam'>SarciarSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Está enojado, él sabe que sí. Mike sabe que sí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Si Bill tenía que ser sincero, no importa la forma, estaría dispuesto a pelear con un jodido payaso las veces que sea necesarias, no había necesidad de que Mike mintiera diciendo que sabía cómo matarlo.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book"><em><span class="u">Eso</span></em> ya estaba muerto, lo habían logrado <em>«yuhu»</em>. Claro que hubo bajas; Stan se había cortado las venas <sup>-tan marcadas como la tenía-</sup>; Eddie había muerto en batalla, como si fuera un soldado, solo que en su caso no estaría en ninguna guerra porque habría mucho sudor, y el sudor significa gérmenes.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Si alguien de entre los perdedores llora la muerte de los dos, por igual, con mucho sufrimientos y sensación de impotencia, probablemente sería Richie: porque Stan era su mejor amigo de niño <em>«mierda, fue el único que se acordó de su Bar Mitzvah»</em> y Eddie... en realidad desconoce porque le aflige tanto la muerte de Eddie <sup>-debería dolerle a él, era su mejor amigo-</sup>, pero le duele.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Estaban seguros de que <em><span class="u">Eso</span></em> había muerto, claro que lo estaba, no dejo ni rastro.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Le molestaba Mike.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Dudaba en confiar en él. No tuvo importancia antes, estaban muy enfocados en como un payaso acababa de atravesar a su amigo, que no tenían tiempo de gritarle. Tenía una mala sensación en el pecho, justo en el centro, donde rodeaban los pulmones al corazón. Si no supiera la razón, podría jurar que le daba un ataque <sup>-estaba viejo, puede que ahora el seria el siguiente en morir-</sup>, pero él sabía.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Está enojado, él sabe que sí. Mike sabe que sí. Bill el tartaja no olvida las cosas así de fácil: casi hace que despidan a un muchacho que hablaba mal de él en la editorial, golpeó a Richie Tozier cuando le dijo que era un imbécil por buscar a su hermano <strike>MUERTO</strike>, y cojones, de chico detuvo y ahora, mató al puto payaso que asesinó a su hermano.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Comenzaron a rechinarle los dientes cada vez que terminaba una frase, en este momento se encuentra compartiendo la misma mesa que él. Habían ido a uno de esos lugares que intentaban verse retro <sup>-forma de llamarle al <em>«ni por mis cojones que voy a gastar en remodelar»</em>-</sup>, donde los asientos son como sillones de color azul, la mesa de una madera que de a poco se despelleja y tienen pisos rojos, alternándose en líneas blancas. Él está al fondo del asiento izquierdo, pegado a la ventana, a su lado Richie, seguido de Mike, de frente a ellos Ben con Beverly sujeta con fuerza de su brazo <em>«A mí me beso ayer»</em>.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Puede que Rich acabase de decir un chiste de mal gusto, se nota por la expresión de Ben y el <em>«bip bip, Richie»</em> que dijo Bevs.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">No está poniendo mucha atención. Pero saca una risa, algo falsa, algo rasposa, algo flemosa, algo… algo muchas cosas.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Mike le había hecho creer que de verdad podrían lograrlo así de fácil, que estúpidos, seguro que si hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio Eddie estaría vivo <sup>-aunque no sepa cómo-</sup>. Seguro que si no hubiera mentido, ahora estarían bien, cada uno en su casa, con sus esposas, puede que Stan no se hubiera suicidado <sup>-tampoco sabe cómo-</sup>.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">No. En realidad, si no hubiese mentido, Mike y Bill estarían solos, peleando con un payaso que a veces se convertiría en Georgie. Eventualmente muertos. Ni Beverly, Ben y mucho menos Richie <sup>-o en su momento Eddie-</sup>, estarían ahí, por miedo, el mismo que él sentía.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">La sensación en el pecho se iría en algún punto y con ello el enojo que broto de la mentira. Entonces estarían bien.</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">Richie <em>“el boca sucia”</em>, lo sacó del trance:</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">─ Eh Bill, ¿qué tal el libro que escribiste? ¿Los adolescentes cachondos, se llamaba? ─Se le veía como guardaba una carcajada.─ ¿Alcanzaron la orgía con el fantasma? ¿O murieron todos al final del libro, como todos tus maravillosos finales?</p><p class="indent font-monospace font-big book">─ ¡Jódete!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/"></a><br/>Esta obra está bajo una <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>